Guerra Mundial Zombi: El mundo mágico
by Helena Dax
Summary: Durante la guerra mundial zombi, el mundo mágico no quedó al margen. No pudo. GEN


**Nda**: Los personajes de este fic pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Las situaciones y parte de la trama, así como el modo de contarlo, están tomadas del libro Guerra Mundial Zombi, de Max Brooks; este fic podría considerarse un anexo a dicho libro. No recibo dinero alguno por este fic, pero soñé con zombis dos noches seguidas mientras lo escribía lol

**Guerra Mundial Zombi: El Mundo mágico**

1.-El brote.

_Estamos hablando con Hermione Weasley, ayudante y nuera del ministro de magia Arthur Weasley. La señora Weasley perdió a su hijo Hugo durante el brote. Es el único tema del que no quiere hablar. Antes de la epidemia, era medibruja en San Mungo._

_Los primeros casos registrados de virus Solanum se dieron en febrero de 2011; en Inglaterra el veintitrés de marzo de aquel mismo año. ¿Cuándo empezaron a sospechar que pasaba algo raro en el mundo muggle?_

Bueno, habíamos oído rumores de una grave enfermedad en el Este asiático, pero no le dimos demasiada credibilidad. Dos años antes los muggles se habían alarmado mucho con la gripe A, que al final resultó ser más inofensiva que la gripe común. A medida que las noticias aumentaban y sabíamos más, pensamos que se trataba de una enfermedad que producía episodios de rabia y agresividad en el paciente antes de matarlo. Tenga en cuenta que en ese primer momento todos los gobiernos le estaban quitando gravedad al asunto y negaban las noticias sobre muertos vivientes.

También habíamos oído rumores provenientes del mundo mágico de aquella zona que hablaban de muertos que volvían a la vida. Pensábamos que se trataba de algún tipo de magia negra que afectaba a los inferi, o de algún mago tenebroso practicando la necromancia con cadáveres muggles.

Más o menos perdimos el contacto con China a la vez que empezamos a escuchar esos rumores sobre los muertos vivientes aquí en Inglaterra, pero a decir verdad, en un primer momento, no lo relacionamos con la epidemia muggle. Pensamos que se trataba de inferi que, de algún modo, estaban deambulando por el mundo muggle, así que simplemente mandamos a algunos aurores a localizarlos y ocuparse de ellos.

_¿Cuál es la diferencia entre un zombi y un inferius?_

Bueno, el origen de los inferi sigue siendo un misterio para nosotros, pero está claro que ningún humano puede convertirse en uno de ellos a través de una simple mordedura. Los inferi tienen cierta inteligencia, además; por ejemplo, son conscientes del peligro y lo evitan. Los zetas ni siquiera tienen ese instinto de supervivencia, no entienden el concepto de peligro. Sólo saben buscar carne.

_¿Vieron los aurores a algún zombi en aquellas incursiones?_

Puede que vieran alguno, pero posiblemente lo confundirían con algún muggle. Ellos no se acercaban, ¿comprende? Volaban ocultos por un hechizo desilusionador, buscando inferi. Los zombis, si los vieron, no se ajustaban a la imagen que tenían de la criatura que andaban buscando.

_¿Cuándo se produjo el primer contagio oficial en el mundo mágico?_

El veintisiete de marzo, que nosotros sepamos. Fue Hillary Merchant, una sangremuggle. Había ido a visitar a sus parientes y se encontró a su madre infectada, gravemente enferma. Murió a los pocos minutos de que Merchant llegara y ella misma relató más tarde que unos segundos después de haber muerto, su madre abrió los ojos, se levantó torpemente y fue a por ellos emitiendo un gemido que helaba la sangre. Merchant se quedó paralizada –no podía imaginar que su madre fuera a atacarla- y recibió un mordisco en el brazo.

Merchant huyó con su padre y lo llevó a casa de su hermano. Allí no había nadie. Al notarse enferma, Merchant dejó a su padre en la casa y ella se Apareció en San Mungo.

Yo estaba trabajando en esa planta, aunque no la atendí directamente. Merchant presentaba un cuadro de fiebre muy alta y estaba semi-inconsciente. Todos sus sistemas vitales estaban colapsándose. Murió cuatro horas después de su llegada, unas cinco horas después del contagio. Mi colega, el medimago Roger Davies, certificó la muerte. Menos de un minuto después, Merchant revivió y mordió a Davies, al señor Merchant, que había acudido al hospital, y a una enfermera que trataba de separarlos. Los hechizos no parecían afectarle en absoluto, ni siquiera el Avada Kedavra. Aquello se convirtió rápidamente en un horror.

_¿Y qué pasó?_

Por suerte, el pariente de uno de nuestros pacientes agarró una silla y la partió en la cabeza de la señora Merchant. El traumatismo cráneo-encefálico fue suficiente para desactivarla, aunque entonces todavía no comprendíamos que esa era una de las dos únicas manera de eliminar a esas criaturas. Para entonces, lamentablemente, ya teníamos cuatro infectados más. Tres habían recibido mordeduras y a un cuarto, otro visitante, le habían dado en la cara las salpicaduras de sangre y había tragado un poco inadvertidamente. Los tres primeros se quedaron en San Mungo, vigilados y atados a la cama; cuando dieron el cambio fueron exterminados. Pero el cuarto, Ernie McMillan regresó a su casa. Tardó más en morir, pero cuando lo hizo mató a su mujer y a sus dos hijos. Bueno, creemos que también mató al bebé. Al ser pequeño… no quedaron restos suyos.

_¿Cuál fue la respuesta del entonces ministro de magia Shacklebolt?_

Tomó una decisión rápidamente, y creo que gracias a eso salvó varias vidas. En cuanto recibió un informe de lo sucedido fue a la radio y le pidió a todo el mundo que se atrincherara en sus casas y evitara por completo el mundo muggle. Aun así… ya era tarde.

_Ya se habían producido más contagios._

Por desgracia, sí. El que tuvo consecuencias más graves fue el de Regina Jones, una bruja anciana que había sido mordida en el mundo muggle e infectó prácticamente a toda su familia, en Hogsmeade. Sólo sobrevivieron sus dos nietos, que entonces estaban en Hogwarts.

El ministro había lanzado su advertencia por la radio el día anterior, pero eso no significa que todos le hicieron caso. Todavía había gente en las calles, la mayoría comprando cosas para atrincherarse en sus casas. Cuando los Jones, convertidos en zombis, salieron en busca de víctimas infectaron a una docena larga de personas.

Una de esas personas mordidas era madame Rosmerta. Trató de ir por red Flú a San Mungo. Si no hubiera sido por eso… no habría… no habría habido tantas víctimas después… Perdone.

[La señora Weasley se levanta rápidamente y abandona la sala.]

2.-La epidemia.

_Harry Potter, más conocido como el Chico-que-vivió, nos recibe en Malfoy manor. Sus hijos están con él. Potter perdió a su mujer durante la crisis zombi. Todavía sigue siendo auror. Potter tiene cicatrices de quemaduras por toda la mano izquierda; se las hizo luchando con los zombis que asediaban Hogwarts hacia el final de la epidemia._

_¿Cuándo supo qué estaba pasando?_

Hermione Granger, una de mis mejores amigas, trabajaba en San Mungo. Después de lo sucedido con Merchant, se puso en contacto conmigo y me lo dijo. Pero no los vi directamente hasta que fui a poner orden en Hogsmeade. Nunca olvidaré lo que nos encontramos allí. Los Jones estaban devorando a la gente. Sólo se detenían cuando su víctima moría y despertaba como zombi. Entonces perdían todo el interés y se iban a buscar una nueva víctima. La gente estaba demasiado histérica para Aparecerse y salían corriendo. Los zombis son lentos, como todo el mundo sabe, pero había gente que se quedaba sencillamente paralizada de terror y otros que intentaban defenderse con Avada Kedavras, sin comprender que eran inútiles hasta que ya era demasiado tarde.

Mis compañeros y yo tardamos en reducirlos a todos. Al principio también tratamos de detenerlos con un montón de hechizos, incluida la maldición mortal, pero no fuimos realmente efectivos hasta que uno de mis compañeros lanzó un Diffindo y le abrió la cabeza a uno de ellos, en vertical. En cuanto vimos que eso les detenía del todo, empezamos a usarlo los demás. Creíamos haber contenido el brote, pero…

_Pero hubo más contagios._

Sí. Muchos magos tenían parientes en el mundo muggle y querían protegerlos. Casi todos tuvieron éxito, pero unos pocos resultaron infectados a lo largo de los siguientes días y la mayoría terminaron infectando a sus familias.

Además, algunos vivían en casas muggles y se encontraron rodeados por zombis. Recuerdo un caso, el de John Bradley. Nunca había aprendido a Aparecerse, y vivía con una chica muggle que era alérgica a las aves, así que tampoco tenían lechuzas. Los zombis les olieron y cercaron la casa. Bradley intentó quitárselos de encima con fuego –lo sabemos porque dejó un rastro-, y habría tenido éxito si el número de criaturas no hubiera sido tan grande. Al final rompieron las puertas y las ventanas y entraron a la casa.

Por supuesto, podría haber sido peor. La mayoría de los magos viven en casas relativamente aisladas que eran fáciles de proteger, y no había tanta masificación como en el mundo muggle. Una familia podía acabar infectada, pero no tenía muchas oportunidades de contagiar a sus vecinos en pleno campo. Casi todas las bajas en esa primera oleada se produjeron entre los magos de Hogsmeade y los de las grandes ciudades muggles.

La situación entonces pareció estabilizarse. La gente se había encerrado en sus casas y había levantado protecciones. Algunos incluso la habían protegido con un Fidelius. La radio funcionaba y el ministro Shacklebolt seguía impartiendo instrucciones y tranquilizando a la gente.

_Sin embargo, el encantamiento Fidelius no funcionaba._

No. Los zombis, en ese sentido, eran como animales. Pero en esos primeros días todavía no lo sabíamos. Aun así, las casas seguían siendo relativamente fáciles de defender. Estoy seguro de que, a los pocos días, no había un solo mago en el país que no supiera que debía destruirles el cráneo o quemarlos.

En el peor de los casos, todos pensábamos que si las defensas caían, la gente todavía podía huir por Red Flú y buscar refugio rápidamente en la casa de algún pariente o amigo. En aquel entonces no sabíamos que la Red Flú estaba contaminada.

_Por madame Rosmerta._

Sí, estamos casi seguros de que fue ella. Murió por el camino. Y atrapó a algunos de los que trataban de cruzar por la Red Flú, lo cual contaminó varias casas más.

Así… así es como murió mi sobrino Hugo.

* * *

_Ron Weasley es cazador de zombis. Trabaja con los muggles, limpiando las zonas que todavía no han sido descontaminadas. Su rostro, mientras desgrana su historia, es duro e inexpresivo._

Estábamos en casa. Un amigo nuestro, Neville Longbottom, su mujer y sus hijos iban a venir a cenar con nosotros. Nadie sabía entonces que la Red Flú era peligrosa. Pero alguien les atacó mientras cruzaban, a su mujer y a uno de los niños. Salieron de la chimenea gritando como locos, había sangre por todos lados. Detrás de ellos venía un zombi, pero conseguimos dejarlo fuera, cerrar la conexión. No supuso ninguna diferencia, ¿verdad?

Su mujer y su hijo habían recibido mordeduras. Todos sabíamos ya que el contagio era inevitable, pero Neville era incapaz de hacer lo que tenía que hacer y regresó a casa con ellos, usando la Aparición. Nunca volvimos a verlos, así que supongo que los cuatro terminaron convertidos.

Lo que no sabíamos era que nuestro hijo Hugo se había contaminado también. Sólo tenía dos años… No supo decirnos qué le había pasado, pero descubrimos una salpicadura de sangre en el cuello de su jersey. Suponemos que debió ingerir alguna gota por accidente, como había sucedido en el hospital.

Hugo pronto empezó a tener mucha fiebre, su piel se amorató ligeramente… Ya conocen los síntomas. Pero todavía no estábamos seguros al cien por cien de que se tratara de eso y… era nuestro hijo. No sabíamos qué hacer. Ni siquiera teníamos la certeza de que San Mungo fuera un lugar seguro. Su estado empeoró rápidamente y unas cinco horas después de la infección, murió.

[Weasley hace una pausa, saca una petaca del bolsillo y le da un trago. Después vuelve a guardársela]

Cuando volvió a moverse… Merlín, era horrible. Pero sólo había una cosa que podíamos hacer. Todavía teníamos una hija que proteger. No podíamos quemarlo vivo porque estábamos dentro de casa y… bueno, porque no podíamos.

No teníamos otra opción.

Usé un Diffindo. Primero lo decapité. Creía que con eso bastaría, pero la cabeza seguía moviendo las mandíbulas, buscando carne humana. El cerebro tiene que destruirse también, como ya saben… Entonces con otro Diffindo le abrí la cabeza en dos.

Sólo tenía dos años.

Después de eso, todo lo demás me ha parecido fácil en comparación.

* * *

_Gawain Robards, jefe de los aurores en aquel tiempo, nos recibe en su despacho. Es un hombre alto y robusto, de abundante pelo blanco. Resultaría atractivo si no fuera por las quemaduras que le cubren casi todo el lado derecho de la cara._

El ministro Shacklebolt quería saber en qué estado se encontraba San Mungo. Habíamos avisado por radio que no era un lugar seguro, pero se decía que la gente seguía acudiendo allí en busca de ayuda. Además, queríamos averiguar qué había pasado con los pacientes ingresados en el ala de enfermedades mentales. Por la información que teníamos, aquellos que no habían sido recogidos los primeros días por sus familiares habían sido abandonados a su suerte.

Cuando llegamos nos encontramos un infierno. Todo el lugar estaba poblado por esas criaturas; la mayoría iban vestidas con ropa muggle, así que suponemos que simplemente, encontraron la entrada, olieron a los humanos que había dentro y fueron en su busca.

Parecía imposible que quedara nadie vivo, pero aun así, hicimos un vuelo de reconocimiento con las escobas, pegados al techo. Los zombis alzaban los brazos, intentando atraparnos, y sus gemidos resonaban por todo el edificio. El olor era nauseabundo. Muchos llevaban ya diez o quince días muertos y la mitad llevaba las vísceras al aire. El suelo estaba pegajoso de sangre y tripas.

Por increíble que fuera, todavía quedaba gente viva en el ala de Janus Thickey. Las habitaciones se cerraban por fuera y las puertas eran resistentes. Imagino que muchos locos cayeron rápidamente en cuanto los zombis entraron en oleadas, pero los que se habían quedado encerrados por los cuidadores en sus habitaciones habían sobrevivido, aunque obviamente estaban deshidratados y famélicos. Eran tres. Podía saberse porque los zombis se arremolinaban en torno a esas tres puertas. Uno de los locos gritaba tan fuerte que conseguía hacerse oír por encima de los gemidos de los zombis.

_¿Qué hicieron entonces?_

Usamos la Aparición, primero para meternos en las celdas y luego para sacarlos de allí y llevarlos a un refugio provisional facilitado por el gobierno. Por supuesto, el uso de la Aparición está especialmente contraindicado en caso de enfermedad, pero era imposible sacarlos de allí de otra manera. Al menos salvamos a dos de ellos.

El tercero murió, quedó escindido. Sinceramente no sé qué fue de los otros dos.

_¿Y qué pasó en Azkaban?_

Lo que aquellos guardias hicieron fue inhumano. Pero me pregunto qué otra cosa podrían haber hecho. ¿Dejar libres a todos esos asesinos? No había nadie que pudiera hacerse responsable de ellos. Si quiere que le diga la verdad, yo mismo no me acordé de los presos de Azkaban hasta pasados varios días desde el primer contagio.

El lugar era casi completamente inaccesible. De haber tenido unas mínimas comodidades, habría sido un refugio excelente. Pero los guardias pensaron que iban a estar mejor en sus casas y huyeron a refugiarse en ellas en cuanto se vio que la cosa era grave.

Alguien, no sabemos quién, dejó escapar a la gente que estaba encarcelada por delitos menores. Esos tuvieron al menos una oportunidad. Pero los demás se quedaron atrapados en sus celdas, sin alimentos ni bebida. No quiero ni imaginar lo que debió suponer para ellos, cómo debieron gritar pidiendo ayuda, agua, comida… Cuando fuimos a ver qué había pasado con ellos los encontramos a todos muertos.

* * *

_Lucius Malfoy es el patriarca de la adinerada familia Malfoy. Aunque su reputación tras la guerra con Voldemort quedó seriamente dañada, su oferta de convertir Malfoy manor en un refugio seguro para la gente que había visto sus casas invadidas por los zombis, así como sus esfuerzos por mantener a flote la economía mágica le ha convertido de nuevo en una voz influyente de la sociedad británica._

Malfoy manor siempre había estado preparado para un asedio. Aparte de las barreras mágicas, nuestra propiedad está rodeada por un grueso muro de piedra de tres metros de alto. También contábamos con un pequeño huerto, del que se ocupaban los elfos, que resultaba fácil de ampliar para convertirlo en una fuente satisfactoria de alimentos.

En cuanto oímos las primeras noticias en la radio levantamos todas nuestras barreras y nos preparamos para lo peor. Mandé a un par de elfos domésticos a conseguir algunos animales de granja. Ya sabe, cerdos, vacas, gallinas… Se trataba, como comprenderá, de ser auto-suficiente.

_Pero los elfos no son inmunes al Solanum, y los zombis les atacaban también, ¿no es cierto?_

Entonces no lo sabíamos. Y de todos modos, el riesgo parecía mínimo. Los elfos pueden desaparecerse con facilidad y ninguno de ellos habría regresado a casa con sus amos si hubiera sido mordido. De todos modos, a ninguno de nuestros elfos les sucedió nada. Al cabo de cuarenta y ocho horas, Malfoy manor estaba preparada para resistir un asedio continuado por varios centenares de zombis.

Durante esos primeros días, en parte tuvimos suerte. Todavía recibíamos visitas por Red Flú, como todos, y en cualquier momento alguno de nuestros visitantes podría haber sido contaminado.

En cuanto avisaron del peligro que suponía, cerramos todas nuestras conexiones. Por supuesto, aún era posible moverse con la Aparición y con las escobas, pero pronto oímos el rumor de que Marcus Flint, el hijo de unos conocidos míos, había usado la Aparición para ir a por comida a un mercado muggle y ya no había regresado. La Aparición tenía sus riesgos, ¿comprende? Uno podía encontrarse de pronto en medio de una turba de esas viles criaturas, o de un incendio.

_¿Cómo se convirtió Malfoy manor en un centro de refugiados?_

Bueno, nosotros preferimos llamarlos huéspedes.

No fue algo premeditado. Los primeros en instalarse con nosotros fueron los Greengrass, que como ya sabe eran familia política nuestra. Vivían en Londres y Astoria, mi nuera, pensaba con razón que estarían más seguros con nosotros. De hecho, todos los londinenses, todos los que vivían en centros urbanos estaban huyendo hacia el campo, hacia el Norte.

En fin, poco después de la llegada de los Greengrass se nos unieron mi cuñada Andromeda y su nieto, Ted. Ted ya estaba en Hogwarts, pero se puso nervioso con todo el asunto y quiso estar con ella.

Más o menos a las dos semanas del inicio de la plaga, nos llegó una carta de los Parkinson, que siempre han sido buenos amigos nuestros. Los zombis habían rodeado su mansión. Confiaban en librarse de ellos, pero eran demasiados, más de los que podían manejar. No se atrevían a usar el fuego con ellos porque estaban ya pegados a la casa, y ésta podría haber sufrido daños graves. Un par de días más tarde aparecieron en escoba en Malfoy manor y, tras asegurarnos de que no estaban contagiados, les acogimos entre nosotros,

No mucho después llegaron los Goyle. Les había pasado algo similar a lo de los Parkinson, aunque ellos habían sufrido un par de bajas.

Para entonces la radio prácticamente ya había dejado de emitir del todo, y las pocas noticias que escuchábamos de vez en cuando hablaban de hordas de miles, de centenares de miles de zombis. Estaba claro que nos enfrentábamos a una catástrofe sin precedentes. Entonces mi familia y yo calculamos el número de personas que podíamos alojar y alimentar y decidimos que acogeríamos a esa cantidad de gente si era necesario. Entiéndame, no podíamos dejar que acabaran con los magos, especialmente los sangrepura.

_Hay cierta polémica por eso._

Tonterías. Me preocupaba que sobrevivieran un alto número de sangrepuras para garantizar nuestra permanencia en el mundo. Si hubiéramos sido los únicos, ¿con quién se habría casado mi nieto Scorpius? ¿Y tiene algo de raro que diéramos prioridad a nuestros amigos y parientes? Cualquiera habría hecho lo mismo.

Pero todos nuestros huéspedes no fueron ni son sangrepuras. Acogimos a Potter y sus hijos. Y también a Dirk Cresswell y su familia, y él es sangremuggle. Y a Ted Lupin, cuyo padre era un hombre-lobo.

Lo que habría sido absurdo es crear un refugio en el que la gente pudiera morirse de hambre a salvo de los zombis.

3.-El Gran Pánico

_Terry Boot vive en una casa situada sólo a cien metros de la A1, una de las carreteras más importantes del país. Él y su familia fueron testigos del éxodo en dirección al Norte que se produjo entre los muggles durante el Gran Pánico._

Cuando los muggles se dieron cuenta de la extrema gravedad de la situación se produjo un movimiento masivo hacia el Norte. Decían que todas esas pequeñas islas –las Shetland, las Hébridas- eran un refugio seguro, pero también cualquier zona con una temperatura de bajo cero, ya que en esas condiciones los zombis se congelan. Tengo entendido que aunque algunas de esas islas resistieron bien el ataque zombi, todas acabaron invadidas por hordas de refugiados que huían en embarcaciones de todo tipo, y que fue casi peor.

Obviamente nosotros siempre habíamos estado acostumbrados al tráfico. Durante los primeros días del ataque zombi no vimos más coches de lo normal. El dos o tres de abril, sin embargo, ya se notaba la diferencia. Y la gente iba más rápido, con más prisas. Había accidentes, coches que se salían de la carretera. Y en ocasiones de esos coches salía alguna de esas criaturas.

_¿Se ocupaban ustedes de ellos?_

No, la verdad. Estábamos en casa, aislados. Si sabíamos lo que pasaba es porque teníamos hechizos que nos permitían ver el tramo de carretera más cercano a nuestra casa. La noche del… tres, sí, un par de zetas se acercaron a casa; de esos sí nos ocupamos. Entonces supimos con certeza que el Fidelius no funcionaba.

Entonces tuve una idea. La mayor parte de los depredadores terrestres se guían principalmente por el olfato; no era una locura pensar que a los zetas les podía pasar lo mismo. Por suerte soy bueno en Pociones y estaba todavía bien surtido, así que bajé al laboratorio a toda prisa y preparé algo que tuviera un olor penetrante y duradero. Después dibujé con la poción un círculo de unos cincuenta metros de radio alrededor de la casa. El olor no era exactamente desagradable, pero sí muy intenso.

_¿Funcionó?_

Gracias a Merlín, sí. Y no tardamos en ponerlo a prueba. Cada vez había más coches en la carretera y de repente el atasco empezó a hacerse monumental. Seguramente había atascados ya varios carriles, lo cual dificultaba el tráfico. Muchos dejaban el coche sin más y continuaban andando. Mujeres, hombres, ancianos, niños… Muchos iban cargados con las cosas más extrañas. Reconocí ordenadores y cosas por el estilo.

Y entonces, el día nueve de madrugada, sobre las cinco o las seis, mi padre, que estaba de guardia, nos despertó a todos. Había oído algo en la lejanía.

_¿Qué era?_

Al principio no lo reconocimos. Sólo era un rumor sordo y estaba claro que venía de más lejos. Pero se acercaba a nosotros, eso estaba claro.

Pero eran gritos, gritos de pánico. De pronto, empezamos a ver pasar por la carretera a gente que corría. También había coches a toda velocidad y escuchamos más de un accidente. Y cada vez era más la gente que pasaba corriendo en dirección al norte, y más y más, hasta convertirse en una muchedumbre apelotonada en los carriles, empujándose unos a otros, gritando, llorando. Y pronto escuchamos otro sonido más, el gemido incansable de los zombis. Resultaba aún más escalofriante de escuchar que los gritos de los muggles.

Al cabo de casi una hora, los vimos. Ocupaban los cuatro carriles, se desbordaban por los laterales. Eran millones. Millones, lo juro. Los que iban delante atrapaban a los muggles que caían al suelo agotados de tanto correr, a los niños pequeños que se habían quedado atrás, a los que estaban atrapados en los coches accidentados…

_¿Qué hicieron ustedes?_

Nada, ¿qué podíamos hacer? En lo único que podíamos pensar era en no atraer la atención de los zetas, en rogar que mi invento funcionara. No hablamos por si podían oírnos, ni siquiera hicimos magia por si podían sentirla. Sólo los mirábamos pasar, en aquel espantoso desfile que no parecía tener fin.

_¿Les atacaron los zombis?_

No, por suerte, no. Sabíamos que en cuanto uno de ellos nos detectara tendríamos que marcharnos con la Aparición, buscar refugio en otro sitio; la casa era indefendible en esas circunstancias. Pero gracias a Merlín, el repelente funcionó y los zombis no pudieron olernos.

Por supuesto, no nos quedamos tranquilos –si es que uno puede quedarse tranquilo después de ver algo así- hasta que vimos pasar a los últimos zetas. Para entonces habían transcurrido casi cinco horas. Tardamos aún más en dejar de escucharlos.

Yo a veces todavía les escucho.

* * *

_Gabrielle Delacour vivía en un apartamento del callejón Diagón con su esposo, Seamus Finnigan. Los dos fueron testigos de la primera oleada de contagios en esa zona mágica._

Al principio pensábamos que allí estábamos a salvo. La única entrada al callejón Diagón era a través del muro del Caldero Chorreante y era imposible que un zombi pudiera abrirla.

El mayor problema era la falta de comida. Sencillamente, al final tenías que coger la escoba e ir a las tiendas muggles en busca de alimento. No todos sabían volar y no todos se atrevían a usar la Aparición. A mí estuvieron a punto de morderme una vez porque fui a Aparecerme a un metro de dos zetas. O también podías acabar en medio de una nube de residuos tóxicos, o de un incendio. Los muggles habían huido dejando atrás fábricas en funcionamiento y los accidentes industriales también causaron muchas bajas.

En ocasiones, alguien regresaba herido, mordido. Normalmente las familias se ocupaban de los suyos, si eso sucedía. La verdad es que en todo ese tiempo sólo tuvimos problemas una vez. Un tipo que vivía solo, Baddock creo que se llamaba, debió regresar herido de una incursión y murió en su casa, porque poco después salió en busca de alguna víctima. Al ser sólo uno, nos resultó fácil encargarnos de él.

En esa época, como ya le digo, lo peor era el hambre. Quien más y quien menos, todos procurábamos compartir con los demás lo que teníamos, pero cada vez era más complicado. La economía estaba colapsada, nadie cultivaba, nadie transportaba alimentos. Y las tiendas muggles estaban cada vez más vacías, ya que todos los supervivientes las estaban saqueando.

De vez en cuando, agentes del ministerio llegaban con algunos suministros. Pero a medida que pasaban las semanas, los meses, esas visitas se iban espaciando y cada vez las raciones eran más escasas. Podías ver adelgazar a la gente casi día a día.

Además, teníamos que vigilar la entrada al callejón. El repelente anti-muggles no funcionaba con ellos. Los zombis podían olernos, sabían que estábamos al otro lado del muro. Obviamente no podían abrirlo con magia, pero se aglomeraban en torno a él, y temíamos que se formara una escalera de cuerpos por simple amontonamiento que les permitiera cruzarlo por arriba. De vez en cuando los quemábamos, pero siempre seguían viniendo.

Habían pasado… no sé, seis o siete meses. Para entonces, según tengo entendido, la crisis en el mundo muggle había alcanzado proporciones infernales. Se calculaba que el setenta por ciento de la población ya había sido infectada. Y Londres era un hervidero de zombis. Había al menos cuatro millones de ellos deambulando por las calles.

Un día, el muro del Caldero cedió y los zetas entraron en tropel. Apenas podía verse un palmo libre de suelo. Algunos tratamos de luchar, pero era como tratar de contener un tsunami. En cuanto derribabas a uno, veinte ocupaban su lugar. Vi cómo atrapaban a uno de los nuestros. Dejó que lo acorralaran contra la pared y cuando quiso Desaparecerse, estaba demasiado nervioso y sólo se marcharon sus piernas. _Mon Dieu_… Los zombis se abalanzaron sobre él y empezaron a devorarlo.

Quienes pudieron huyeron con la Aparición o con las escobas. Seamus y yo nos refugiamos unos días en casa de la familia política de mi hermana, los Weasley. Pero ellos apenas tenían espacio. Prácticamente toda la familia se había cobijado allí.

_En La Madriguera también sufrieron un ataque._

Sí, casi tan gordo como el del callejón Diagón. La mayoría de nosotros salimos sobre escobas para luchar contra ellos. Aun así, los zombis lograron entrar en la casa. Ginny Potter y yo nos habíamos quedado dentro para defender a los niños, que estaban en el ático. Luchar contra ellos era cada vez peor, porque estaban más descompuestos, olían peor ellos y la carne putrefacta que tenían en el estómago. Era un grado más de locura. Recuerdo a uno… tenía insectos recorriéndole la cara. Y fuera oíamos a los nuestros gritarse instrucciones por encima del horrible ruido de sus gemidos.

Al menos habían entrado doce zombis, y daba la sensación de que cada vez llegaban más. Ginny y yo luchábamos con Diffindos, pero eran tantos… Uno de ellos consiguió abalanzarse encima de Ginny. Apenas le hizo un rasguño con los dientes, pero… eso era más que suficiente.

Ginny se dio cuenta enseguida de que estaba condenada, lo vi en sus ojos. Pero eso la hizo luchar con más fuerza. Ron y Harry entraron también a ayudar y entre los cuatro vaciamos la casa de zombis. Después ellos volvieron a salir para ocuparse de los zombis de fuera mientras nosotras nos quedábamos de nuevo a la espera. _Vous savez_… por si entraban más zombis.

-Sólo déjame ayudar –me dijo ella-. Después espero que hagáis lo que hay que hacer.

Era un riesgo, pero la herida había sido pequeña y yo imaginaba que a Ginny aún le quedaban unas cuantas horas por delante.

La batalla no duró tanto. Una media hora después, destruyeron al último de esos seres. Sólo entonces Ginny les contó lo que había pasado. La cara de Harry… _Mon Dieu_, tengo ganas de llorar sólo de pensarlo. Pero lo hizo, ¿sabe? La mató antes de que la matara la infección y se aseguró de que no se convertía en uno de ellos.

_¿Qué pasó después?_

Un par de días más tarde decidieron marcharse a Hogwarts. Nos había llegado un patronus de la directora del colegio diciendo que estaban ofreciendo asilo a todo el que lo necesitara. Los Weasley no habían querido abandonar La Madriguera, pero después de lo sucedido se decidieron a hacerlo. Todos nos fuimos allí. Bueno, todos menos Harry y sus hijos. Él se marchó a Malfoy manor para reunirse allí con su ahijado y la abuela de éste.

* * *

_Draco Malfoy, hijo del magnate Lucius Malfoy, también habla con nosotros en Malfoy manor. Actualmente colabora como cazador de zombis en el mundo muggle._

Nuestro primer contacto con los zombis sucedió cuando llevábamos unos tres meses aislados en Malfoy manor. Por suerte eran sólo dos docenas de ellos, y entre todos pudimos eliminarlos sin demasiados problemas.

Pero poco después de aquello empezaron a llegar en oleadas constantes. Siempre los conteníamos con fuego. Llegó un momento en el que la mansión estuvo rodeada por un anillo de llamas continuo.

Si no hubiera sido por eso, habríamos estado relativamente bien. Siempre es tedioso estar encerrado, y había roces a menudo, pues todos estábamos nerviosos y éramos unas cincuenta personas, pero no era tan grave. Pero el acoso continuo de los zombis crispaba los nervios de cualquiera. La gente abusaba de la poción tranquilizadora para dormir, y cuando nos quedamos sin ingredientes para confeccionarla, lo normal era dormir tres o cuatro horas cada noche, poco más.

Un día hubo una discusión. Uno de nuestros huéspedes atacó a otro con un Desmaius y al caer, se golpeó contra una mesa y se desnucó. Discutimos mucho qué podíamos hacer. Al final dejamos que se quedara y seguimos dándole alimentos, pero le confinamos en una de las mazmorras y se quedó allí hasta el final.

Y otro día, Astoria, mi mujer… enfermó. Quizás fue la situación en sí misma, no lo sé. Dicen que hay gente que simplemente fue a dormir y no despertó; no podían soportar un día más de aquello. Lo probamos todo, yo mismo me arriesgué a ir en busca de pociones al callejón Diagón, que para entonces estaba lleno de zombis. Pero nada de lo que intentábamos surtía efecto. Su estado empeoró y… y al cabo de un par de semanas murió.

[Malfoy hace una larga pausa, sumido en sus pensamientos. Después continúa hablando.]

Sólo tuvimos una infección en todo aquel tiempo. Habíamos ido a ocuparnos de los zombis que rodeaban la mansión y uno de los nuestros perdió el control de su escoba. Uno de los zombis lo atrapó por la pierna y lo hizo caer. Cuando volvimos a verlo ya era uno de ellos. Mi madre… sí, creo que fue ella, se ocupó personalmente de matarlo. Teníamos ese pacto, ¿entiende? Todos queríamos morir antes que acabar convertidos en una cosa de esas.

_¿Por qué se ha convertido en un cazador de zombis?_

Para volver a dormir tranquilo necesito ver con mis propios ojos que ya no queda ninguno de ellos. Por Scorpius, mi hijo. Necesito saber que nunca tendrá que pasar por una experiencia como esta.

4.- La guerra.

_Minerva McGonagall era directora de Hogwarts cuando estalló la pandemia. Todavía lo es. Hogwarts llegó a cobijar a más de dos mil magos y a la población de centauros del Bosque Mágico. En los últimos meses de la guerra fue la sede oficial del ministerio._

Poco después de cumplirse el año, la devastación era completa. Los únicos supervivientes estaban apiñados en refugios y los zombis vagaban por una tierra desolada. La falta de alimentos había causado estragos y sólo los refugios auto-suficientes, como Malfoy manor o el colegio en nuestro mundo, habían salido adelante. He… he oído decir que entre los muggles hubo casos extremos de canibalismo.

Parecía que nuestra única opción era esperar un par de años más, hasta que la descomposición natural terminara con todos los zombis. Pero… tampoco podíamos estar seguros de que eso fuera seguro al cien por cien, ¿no es cierto? Los zombis podrían haber infectado en cualquier momento uno de los refugios del mundo muggle, creando nuevos zombis. Y ahora sabemos que el virus Solanum ralentiza bastante la putrefacción del cuerpo humano.

Sin embargo, el ministro Shacklebolt se enteró de que los muggles estaban planteándose en librarse de los zombis con ataques bien planificados. Se mandaron cartas y patronus a todos los refugios mágicos de los que teníamos noticias, pidiendo voluntarios para ayudar en esa batalla. La batalla de la liberación, la llamaban los muggles. Recibimos más de quinientas respuestas afirmativas.

Por supuesto, el Estatuto de Ocultamiento debía seguir manteniéndose. Sólo el primer ministro muggle y uno de sus generales sabía de la existencia de los magos voluntarios, y todos iban a participar desde el aire, ocultos bajo hechizos desilusionadores. El general contó con ellos en sus planes para la ofensiva sin desvelar su presencia.

La ofensiva comenzó al amanecer, de sur a norte. En otras partes del mundo se estaban llevando a cabo ofensivas similares y parecían estar teniendo éxito. No creo que hubiera un solo ser humano sobre la faz de la tierra que no estuviera rezando por ellos, de un modo u otro.

* * *

_Cho Chang participó en las batallas de liberación, en la I Unidad Aérea. Es una mujer guapa, aunque su cabello es prematura, completamente blanco. Nos recibe en su hogar, que comparte con su compañero Oliver Wood y su hija recién nacida, Marietta._

Nos organizaron en partidas de diez, liderados por un auror. En mi unidad estaban Oliver, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Adrian Pucey, Amos Diggory, Penelope Clearwater, la profesora Vector y yo. Nos dirigía el mismísimo Gawain Robards, el jefe de Aurores. Se enviaron las cinco primeras unidades a cubrir el primer ataque de todos.

A nosotros nos tocó el primer turno. Los muggles habían creado un cañón artificial para atrapar a esos bastardos. Los ruidos habían bastado para atraer la atención de todos los zombis de la zona, pero algunos de los nuestros –no de nuestra unidad, sino magos con otras misiones- actuaron también de señuelos.

Todo el mundo sabe ya cómo lucharon los muggles en esas batallas de liberación. Una primera unidad de tiradores aguardaba la llegada de los zombis y les recibía con una bala en la cabeza. Los sandlers les suministraban la munición cuando lo necesitaban, de manera que no tenían que dejar de disparar. Al cabo de dos horas, una nueva unidad, fresca, les sustituía.

Lo que ellos no saben es que nosotros también ayudábamos. Volábamos por encima de las balas y desde allí les partíamos el cráneo, o hacíamos que les estallara la cabeza. En ocasiones usábamos fuego en la retaguardia, disminuyendo el número de zetas que se acercaban a los muggles.

Al hedor de los cuerpos en descomposición se sumaba el de la carne ardiendo, el de los disparos. El ruido era indescriptible; los zombis gemían sin parar, pero el ruido de las balas casi lo ocultaba por completo. Al cabo de unos minutos, uno tenía la sensación de haberse vuelto sordo.

Al cabo de dos horas nosotros también fuimos relevados por la segunda unidad. Diez horas más tarde, volvimos a salir. Los nuestros habían sufrido sólo dos bajas a lo largo de aquel periodo, y una de ellas había sido por fuego amigo.

Los zetas caminaban por encima de sus muertos, y morían sobre ellos. Después de esas diez horas, empezaban a tener que trepar sobre las pilas y pilas de cadáveres si querían acercarse a los soldados. Son torpes, ya lo saben, y tardaban mucho en trepar, así que los muggles podían dispararles con más tranquilidad que antes.

Nuestro peor momento fue durante el tercer turno. La ofensiva llevaba ya treinta horas en marcha y a pesar de las montañas de zombis muertos, daba la sensación de que aquello no iba a terminar nunca.

Salimos en formación y sobrevolamos el tumulto de zombis mientras esquivábamos también a los helicópteros. Empezamos a matarlos desde la retaguardia, donde los soldados no nos verían. Recuerdo… vi un bebé. No podía tener más de dos años. Los zombis adultos lo pisoteaban casi todo el tiempo, pero él seguía adelante, buscando humanos a los que devorar.

En fin… un helicóptero que se estaba incorporando a la acción pasó demasiado cerca de Adrian Pucey y lo hizo caer de la escoba, directamente entre esos seres, quienes se echaron sobre él y empezaron a devorarlo. Harry se tiró con la escoba hacia ellos para intentar salvarlo. Era una estupidez, por supuesto, ya no había salvación para Pucey. Pero Harry… bueno, él no piensa esas cosas, ¿verdad?

_¿Qué sucedió?_

Draco Malfoy también se tiró, pero a por él. Consiguió atraparlo justo cuando los zombis ya lo tenían al alcance de la mano y fue un milagro que no murieran también los dos. Pucey fue la única baja de nuestra unidad.

_¿Cuánto tiempo duró esa primera batalla de liberación?_

Dos días y siete horas. Los últimos en llegar fueron… fueron las serpientes, ya sabe, los zetas que no tenían piernas y se arrastraban y… los niños pequeños, niños de dos o tres años. No eran capaces de subir las enormes montañas de zetas muertos que había entre ellos y los soldados. Nosotros y los muggles en helicópteros acabamos con ellos.

Calcularon que habíamos matado aproximadamente unos tres millones y medio de zombis. Pero aún teníamos que librarnos de unos cuarenta millones más.

_Aun así, eso marcó un punto de inflexión._

Por supuesto, por supuesto. De todas partes del mundo llegaban noticias. Las emboscadas habían tenido éxito en casi todos los países. Nos sentíamos orgullosos de haberles plantado cara.

Algunas personas no habían entendido por qué los muggles querían arriesgarse y luchar. Parecía más lógico esperar tranquilamente a que el tiempo destruyera a los zombis. Pero los que decían que teníamos que vencer esa plaga para afirmar nuestra humanidad tenían razón, ¿sabe? Necesitábamos sentir confianza en nosotros mismos, saber que éramos capaces de defendernos activamente y librarnos de ellos.

5.-El mundo tras la guerra mundial zombi.

_Michael Corner participó en las batallas de liberación y después se especializó en caza submarina de zombis, campo en el que es considerado un experto._

Las batallas surtieron efecto. En nuestro país, los muggles apenas sufrieron bajas, y sólo cayeron media docena de los nuestros. Las grandes masas de zombis se exterminaron en un periodo de cuatro meses.

Después llegó la conquista de las ciudades. El primer paso era similar al de las batallas de liberación: se escogía cuidadosamente un sitio y se atraía a todos los zombis de la zona. Pero aun así, después se tenía que hacer un registro casa por casa, armario por armario, cloaca por cloaca. Uno sólo de esos bichos puede volver a desencadenarlo todo.

Nosotros teníamos un problema añadido, los zombis que deambulaban por el fondo marino. Había centenares: todos ellos habían llegado allí persiguiendo muggles que huían en lanchas y cosas así. Para que Inglaterra volviera a ser segura, debíamos ocuparnos también de ellos.

He de reconocer que los muggles tienen valor. Ellos no pueden usar hechizos para respirar bajo el agua, como nosotros; tienen que usar artilugios de los suyos, que pueden fallar en cualquier momento.

_¿Cómo disimulan su presencia?_

Con hechizos desilusionadores, igual que durante las batallas de liberación.

Actualmente hemos limpiado la mayoría de las costas. Pero no es seguro, ¿sabe? Quién sabe la de criaturas que aún quedan vagando por los fondos marinos del Atlántico, del Pacífico. Vamos a tener que prohibir los baños en el mar y vigilar las costas durante los próximos cuatro o cinco años.

* * *

_Susan Bones, actualmente en el Ministerio, colaboró en las tareas de realojamiento cuando se declaró el callejón Diagón zona libre de zombis, y más tarde en las de Hogsmeade. Su padre fue al mundo muggle a por alimentos y nunca regresó. Madam Bones nos recibe en su despacho._

Primero nos tuvimos que ocupar de nuestros propios territorios, claro. Los primeros cazadores trabajaron en el callejón Diagon porque era un lugar más fácil de asegurar que Hogsmeade. Y era nuestro centro económico, necesitábamos ponerlo todo en marcha otra vez.

Los cazadores tardaron dos semanas en acabar con todos los zombis del callejón Diagon, trabajando ininterrumpidamente, por turnos, las veinticuatro horas del día. Sólo Gringotts requirió una semana entera de trabajo. Al final no había ningún zombi allí, pero teníamos que asegurarnos, ¿comprende? Y mientras, se reconstruyó la entrada desde el Caldero Chorreante.

Poco a poco, los comerciantes volvieron a abrir sus tiendas y la gente regresó a sus hogares. Los duendes, que se habían escondido en sus grutas, reaparecieron en Gringotts. Recuerdo especialmente el día en que abrió el Caldero. Un lugar tan emblemático… Todo el mundo se alegró, era como la vuelta a la normalidad.

_¿Qué pasó en Hogsmeade?_

Al estar en medio del campo, era más difícil asegurarse que algún zombi no se acercaba al pueblo. Lo primero que hicieron fue rodearlo con una muralla, como en la Edad Media. Después los cazadores entraron en acción. Normalmente aseguraban dos, tres casas como mucho al día, así que la operación duró semanas. Ha de entender que las casas mágicas tienen multitud de escondrijos, pasadizos, sótanos… Y tenían que revisarlo todo.

También era peor en otro sentido. Muchas veces encontrabas casas llenas de gente que había muerto de hambre. Y en muchos casos eran parientes, o amigos o conocidos. Los cazadores hicieron, todavía hacen, una labor impagable.

_¿Cuál es el estado actual de la Red Flú?_

Actualmente todas las terminales están desactivadas. Entrar allí a buscar a los zombis que se quedaron atrapados es un suicidio, incluso para los cazadores más experimentados. Esperaremos cinco o seis años y reabriremos la Red entonces.

No podemos decir que ya haya terminado todo. La pesadilla fue larga, todavía hay zombis sueltos y hubo tantas bajas… Y eso que somos afortunados, sobrevivimos el sesenta por cien de los magos, en comparación con el veinte por cien de los muggles. Pero todo el planeta parece todavía un cementerio gigante.

Sin embargo, creo que lo superaremos. Ahora tenemos por delante un nuevo mundo que construir. ¿Y quién sabe? La guerra nos ha obligado a todos a luchar codo con codo. Quizás…quizás hayamos aprendido algo.

Fin


End file.
